Unity of Light and Dark
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Hatred and anger fester at the soul of Danny Fenton. When he becomes Dooku's newest apprentice, what will happen to the galaxy?


_**Hey there, what's up guys! Welcome to my first ever official story that I am posting as Marka Ragnos629. And as I'm sure you can guess, this one is a Star Wars story, so I hope you guys don't mind this particular one. I spent a bit of time going over what would work and what wouldn't work as I was getting the other stories ready for transfer over to this account. I hope you guys enjoy this one, because it's going to be a serious fight on the hands of the ones I have in store for this story.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Danny Phantom!***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

' _May the Force be with you.' = Thoughts_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost_

" **May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

" _ **May the Force be with you." = Holo Communicator**_

* * *

 _ **Intro To The Story!**_

* * *

In Mister Lancer's English class at Casper High School, a fourteen year old boy with black hair that spiked forward, blue eyes and pale skin didn't even flinch as the back of his head was pelted with spitballs.

Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton knows that he's not among the popular crowd at school, nor is he one of the most liked individuals in his age group due to his parents and their obsession with ghosts. He's come to accept that, and doesn't give the bullies any form of satisfaction at having him react to their antics. Besides, he figured, if he ignores them long enough the teacher will get on their case about it.

Besides that, this treatment isn't really any different from how he's been treated since elementary school. Nobody liked him due to his parents being ghost hunters, and he was always the target of the other kids and their bullying because of it. His older sister, Jazz, would have been a prime target if not for the fact that she's taking advanced classes and is well on her way to getting a scholarship to a great college. As for Danny? He still struggles just to keep himself from lashing out at anything that moves around this wretched town.

Well… all but one.

There's this one girl among the popular kids, a Cuban-American girl, who doesn't think of him as anything like a freak, loser, nerd or anything of the sort because of who his parents are. If anything, she thinks he's stronger than anyone she knows, if he can endure this kind of bullying and not lash out in anger.

And that girl's name is Paulina Sanchez. She's Casper High's resident 'Queen Bee', a title she earned by being the most popular and beautiful girl in her age group. Many a boy, even those in the A-List, have tried to get a date with her and become her boyfriend and all have failed. But what Danny doesn't know is that it's because she already has her heart set on somebody else. Someone she's known for a very long time.

But Danny couldn't really focus on any of his thoughts as spitballs kept pelting him in the back of the head and on his back in general. He gritted his teeth and began to emit a feral growl from his throat as his patience was very close to breaking. And he didn't even notice that his eyes were beginning to bleed yellow into his usually blue colored irises.

As the final spitball hit his head, Danny was about ready to twirl around and yell at the one he knew was shooting those at him. However, it seems as though he was saved by the overweight English teacher… for the first time since ever.

"Of Mice and Men, Mister Baxter! Stop shooting spitballs at your fellow students and pay attention to the lesson! What did Daniel ever do to warrant such behavior from you?" scolded Lancer.

Dashiel 'Dash' Baxter is the quarterback of the school football team and the leader of those who bully the students they consider to be on the lowest part of the 'social pecking order'. He is the self-proclaimed King of Casper High, and he's not afraid to abuse that self-given authority on those he deems as nerds, losers and the like.

Being a football player, and the team's quarterback, Dash has a very muscular build that helps to add to his intimidation factor on the weak and defenseless. However, all of that extra muscle and bulk is all in his upper body, leaving his legs comparable to sticks in comparison. He has blue eyes and blonde hair that's been combed back, giving him the appearance of having a flat head.

Dash just scoffed and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk as he did.

"Why shouldn't I? Fenton's a loser whose parents hunt ghosts. It's only a small bit of what the geek deserves." Dash said dismissively.

This behavior was not well received, as Lancer smacked Dash's feet off the desk using a ruler with a scowl on the bearded teacher's face. He's been patient, thought that perhaps his students would stop bullying others like they've been doing. But it appears as though he was wrong.

He's received numerous reports from several students in the school about how Dash has been bullying them in the worst ways possible. Several have been shoved down several flights of stairs by Dash while he laughed at them, Kwan has wedgied more than one student, other Jocks have shoved many a 'nerd' and 'loser' into their locker, and just yesterday another student got hung at the top of the flagpole by his underwear!

"This kind of deplorable behavior will not be tolerated on school grounds any longer, Mister Baxter! Collect your books and march yourself down to the Principal's office right now!" ordered Lancer.

"WHAT?! You can't do that to me!" Dash exclaimed in anger.

"And you can expect a detention after school today for having such an outburst at a teacher! I'm warning you right now, Baxter. One more strike and you'll be either suspended from school or expelled. And we have enough proof of your wrongdoings to authorize expulsion!" Lancer warned.

Dash growled but said nothing as he got up and stomped on his way to the principal's office, mentally swearing to take his anger out on Danny when he gets out of detention. Danny sighed in relief as the object of his ire finally got what he deserved.

"Daniel, please go and get cleaned up before you report to your next class. I'll write you a hall pass and have Miss Sanchez take notes for you while you're gone." Mister Lancer said.

Not trusting himself to not lash out or make a snarky comment due to his pent up anger, Danny just nodded and stood up to walk out of the room. He caught the discreet thumbs up from Paulina, a girl about his age with dark skin, midnight black hair and blue eyes. She wears a pink top, blue skinny jeans and white shoes.

Danny returned the thumbs up and walked out to get cleaned up. Goodness knows he needs to get these spitballs off of him before they harden and become even more of a pain to peel off.

But even though his bullying problem seems to be lessening, Danny can't help but feel deep rooted hatred for almost everything and everyone. Hatred towards Dash and the football team for making his time at Casper High a living hell. Anger at his parents for always choosing to put their ghost hunting nonsense before the family. And hatred towards most of Amity Park for making him the target of their negative emotions because of his family.

But little does he know, someone of great power is sensing his darker emotions and the power that is rising up from them. Someone who is stationed out in the farther reaches of the galaxy.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away…***_

* * *

The sound of humming and laser clashes resonated through a training arena as the Sith Lord, Darth Tyrannus, A.K.A. Count Dooku, was once again training an important general for the Separatist faction. Grievous is certainly no Jedi or Sith, but his ability to grasp the concept of Lightsaber combat is not lost to him. The cyborg general wielded two Lightsabers stolen from the corpses of Jedi he's killed in the past, the green and blue blades clashing with Dooku's own red blade from his curved hilt Lightsaber.

However, Dooku took notice of how easily predictable the strikes from the general were. And he was sorely disappointed in how the general failed to grasp the concept of finesse.

"Stop using the standard attacks! Use the unorthodox!" Dooku instructed.

After doing so, Grievous began to use attacks that were far more elaborate and a bit harder for the aging Sith Lord to counter. He even used his mechanical talons on his feet to grip one Lightsaber and extend his reach while spinning like a breakdancer. However, Dooku was still unimpressed.

"How often must I tell you? Control my central line!" Dooku scolded.

He got his wish as he was forced to retreat from one of Grievous' downward slashes before the general used a sideways upwards slash that could have done some damage if he wasn't careful.

"Good." Dooku praised.

Grievous charged at Dooku, but the Sith Lord countered by sending him to the ground using the Force. This did not deter the killer of Jedi, however, as he began to attack in a more aggressive manner. Dooku noticed this, but also took note of several key flaws in his doing so.

"Faster, destroy my focus!" Dooku exclaimed before adding "You're holding the saber too tightly!"

Grievous loosened his grip, but this caused his blue bladed saber to be knocked from his hand by Dooku. The elderly man caught the Jedi weapon as training concluded for the day.

"Now, too lightly." Dooku said as he finished his instruction.

However, as he took a closer look at this Lightsaber, he noticed that it's not one of the ones that the cyborg General of the Separatists normally uses.

"Hmm. A new one?" he asked.

Grievous extinguished the green blade of his other Lightsaber before clipping it to his hip, revealing three other Lightsabers hidden under his cloak.

"Your training has served me well. It has awarded me with many trophies." Grievous replied.

"Don't let your pursuit of trinkets cloud your reality. Remember what I taught you, General, if you are to succeed in combat against the best of the Jedi you must have fear, surprise, and intimidation on your side. For if any one element is lacking, it would be best for you to retreat. Break them before you engage them. Only then will you ensure victory, and have your trophy." lectured Dooku.

He used the Force to levitate the Lightsaber in front of Grievous, which the cybernetic General took back.

"Wise council, my apprentice. Most wise." said a hologram of a hooded man who sounded older than Dooku.

"My master." Dooku greeted, bowing to the hologram.

"I have sensed a great tremor in the Force recently, Darth Tyrannus. A well of pure Dark Side energy has made itself known to me, and we must retrieve this Dark Side user before the Jedi are made aware of their existence." the hooded figure explained. "Therefore, I have new orders for you and General Grievous. You are to go to Planet EA4-55-D46 in Sector 22-E of the Gamma Quadrant, find this Dark Side user and test them. If they pass this test, then you are to recruit them to our side and train them in the ways of the Sith. But should they fail…"

The hooded figure let the sentence hang, leaving his apprentice to use his imagination to know what he means. And he knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Yes, my Master. We shall leave at once. However, I feel as though I should bring Ventress along to further test her sensory abilities and find out just how much she has improved in this regard." Dooku replied.

"Do as you wish. You are to leave immediately." the hooded figure said.

As the hologram faded out, Dooku began to walk off and find his current apprentice in the Sith Arts. They had a long mission ahead of them, and they're on a tight schedule.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and know that I've already got much of this story figured out. However, I am open to suggestions as time goes on. As usual, read and review, flamers will be destroyed by the Republic's Heavy Cannons.**_


End file.
